outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Outlander series
The Outlander Series is a collection of fiction works by Diana Gabaldon that include elements of romantic fiction, historical fiction, mystery, adventure, and science fiction. The stories focus on two main characters, Claire Randall and Jamie Fraser, and their adventures in the 18th and 20th centuries. The unabridged audiobook recordings are narrated by Davina Porter, while the abridged versions of the first six novels are narrated by Geraldine James. Series Novels *''Outlander'' (1991) (published in the UK and Australia as Cross Stitch) *''Dragonfly in Amber'' (1992) *''Voyager'' (1994) *''Drums of Autumn'' (1997) *''The Fiery Cross'' (2001) *''A Breath of Snow and Ashes'' (2005) *''An Echo in the Bone'' (2009) *''Written in My Own Heart's Blood'' (2014) *''Go Tell the Bees That I Am Gone'' (in progress) Novellas *"A Leaf on the Wind of All Hallows" (2010), a short story in Songs of Love and Death, an anthology. *"The Space Between" (2013), a short story in The Mad Scientist's Guide to World Domination, an anthology. *"Virgins" (2013), a novella about Jamie and Ian as young mercenaries in France. *"A Fugitive Green" (2017, anticipated), a novella about Hal, the death of his first wife, and meeting Minnie. Related Works *''The Outlandish Companion'' (1999), a guide to the Outlander series containing synopses, a character guide, and other notes and information. Published in the UK as Through the Stones. *''The Exile: An Outlander Graphic Novel'' (2010), a retelling of the first third of Outlander from Jamie's point of view, with illustrations by Hoang Nguyen. *''A Trail of Fire'' (2012, U.K. only), a collection of short stories from the Outlander series and Lord John Series. *''The Outlandish Companion, Vol. II'' (2015), a continuation of volume I containing synopses, character guide, and other notes and information. *''The Official Outlander Coloring Book'' (2015), the first of its kind for the Outlander series, with drawings by multiple artists. *''Seven Stones to Stand or Fall'' (2017), a collection of seven Outlander stories. *The ''Lord John'' Series, a companion series to the main "big" books. It takes place within the scope of the main series, but focuses on Lord John Grey and his adventures. Chronology This is the chronology of all Outlander-related works by Diana Gabaldon. ::0.1 Virgins (precedes timeline of the main series) 1. Outlander ::1.1 The Exile: An Outlander Graphic Novel (covers the first third of Outlander from Jamie's perspective) 2. Dragonfly in Amber ::2.1 A Fugitive Green 3. Voyager ::3.1 Lord John and the Hellfire Club ::3.2 Lord John and the Private Matter ::3.3 Lord John and the Succubus ::3.4 Lord John and the Brotherhood of the Blade ::3.5 Lord John and the Haunted Soldier ::3.6 The Custom of the Army ::3.7 The Scottish Prisoner ::3.8 A Plague of Zombies ::3.9 Besieged 4. Drums of Autumn ::4.1 The Outlandish Companion (covers the first four books in the main series) 5. The Fiery Cross 6. A Breath of Snow and Ashes 7. An Echo in the Bone ::7.1 The Space Between 8. Written in My Own Heart's Blood ::8.1 A Leaf on the Wind of All Hallows (part precedes timeline of the series, part coincides with Written in My Own Heart's Blood) ::8.2 The Outlandish Companion, Vol. II (covers the second four books in the main series, as well as the Lord John series) 9. Go Tell the Bees That I Am Gone (anticipated) Resources *Chapter Guides See also Category:Books